Con mi mano derecha
by Naara-no-temari
Summary: Shikamaru es un escritor que decide dedicar un texto a la experiencia que marcó su vive con su hija, tres años después de aquella tragedia. Basado en un mundo alterno. pésimo summary pero dénle una o-shot
1. Chapter 1

** Konichi-wa!! **

**se que pensarán: "esta chica ya dejó abandonado el otro fic, no, no, no, ¡que mal!" pero esque a la amiga a la que le dí los capitulos del fanfic aún no me los ha regresado ni me ha mandado los capitulos que ya ha pasado. este me ayudó a pasarlo otra amiga.(si leyeron el aviso saben a lo que me refiero) pero para entretenerlos un poco aqui les traigo un agridulce shikatema. Shikamaru es un escritor que decide dedicar un texto a la experiencia que marcó su vive con su hija, tres años después de aquella tragedia. Basado en un mundo alterno. Dejen reviews y rezen por que themis me mande las actualizaciones ;D**

* * *

** "CON MI MANO DERECHA"**

El escritor castaño se acercó a un escritorio y se sentó.

Decidió que les escribiría un texto, a su mano derecha, a su esposa, y a alguien más.

Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, vestía de negro, pero no le importó.

Miro a las pacientes hojas de papel que tenia enfrente, esperando una gota de inspiración. ¡Es que todas las gotas que un ser humano puede segregar de un tirón el ya las había dejado fluir hace horas!

Comenzó a escribir:

**_"Con mi mano derecha"_**

_Dedicado a: Mi esposa e hijos; Shihiro, Shikaku,…….. y Temari._

_Por: Shikamaru Nara _

_Siempre he pensado que escribir es problemático; que cualquier cosa que se mueva o no tenga sentido lo es, pero, ahora me he puesto a pensar en mi mano derecha, y pienso hablar de ella, intentando perdonarme y resignarme por lo que hice con ella._

_Amo a mi mano derecha, por que ahí están mis recuerdos. Mas tambien amo a la izquierda, por que ahí están los rastros de mis acciones._

_Sin embargo, mi favorita es la derecha, por que ella y yo fuimos los primeros en todo;_

_-con mi mano derecha compré el boleto de la feria, el primero, decidiéndome a darme la oportunidad de divertirme un poco después de el trabajo en la empresa, para quitarme el concepto de aburrido que todos tienen de mi._

_-con mi mano derecha le ayudé a levantarse al chocar con ella._

_-con mi mano derecha me cubrí la cara cuando me golpeó por haberla tirado al suelo._

_-con mi mano derecha le recibí su número telefónico. Me comento que era del extranjero._

_-con mi mano derecha le abrí la puerta del auto en nuestra primera cita, después de que me reclamara por no hacerlo._

_-con mi mano derecha la tomé del mentón para darle nuestro primer beso mientras admirábamos las estrellas._

_-con mi mano derecha le puse un anillo de compromiso en el dedo anular, cuando ella aceptó. Era problemático, pero al final le propuse matrimonio a la mujer de mi vida, en el ultimo piso de un faro, mientras la luz que giraba nos apuntaba a nosotros. Lo planeé así para que ella no pudiera ver mi nerviosismo. Por primera vez hacía algo sin quejarme. _

_-con mi mano derecha la acerque de la cintura para darle el beso requerido por los espectadores de la boda, que miraban curiosos. Ella estaba hermosa, por primera vez la veía de esa manera, tan tierna, tan vulnerable entre mis brazos. Jamás sentí algo igual._

_-con mi mano desabroché el corsé de su blanco vestido de bodas, por primera vez en nuestras vidas._

_-con mi mano derecha acaricié su vientre cuando me enteré que iba a ser padre por primera vez. Le agradecí por ser la persona de mis sueños, y la que los cumpliría simultáneamente. _

_-con mi mano derecha comencé a sostener la cabeza y el diminuto cuerpo de mi primera hija. La miré como un arqueólogo que acababa de hallar una vieja civilización enterrada bajo la arena, la mire como si con una mirada pudiera destruir algo tan delicado. Entonces enroscó su pequeña mano alrededor de mi dedo índice, y recordé que era un alguien. Después me la quitaron de los brazos, y le agradecí de nuevo a Temari, el haber sido esa persona capaz de cambiarme, y además, enseñarme amar, a ser un buen hijo, y un buen padre. Por primera vez._

_-con mi mano derecha le acaricié los mechones rebeldes de su cara, cuando me informó que seríamos padres de nuevo. Era la primera vez que hacía una fiesta tan grande sin preocuparme del presupuesto._

_-con mi mano derecha le ayudé a Tema-chan a subir a al automóvil, ella ya tenía seis meses de embarazo, era un varón que íbamos a llamar Shikaku, como mi padre. Iba por Shihiro, de apenas dos años, a la guardería, pero Temari insistía en ir conmigo, por que dijo que la niña se pondría triste por no poder verla, se encaprichó, y no pude hacer nada contra su "puchero diabólico", así que me acompañó. Por primera vez cedí sin discutir una vez._

_-con mi mano derecha…_

_Giré el volante hacia la izquierda, al ver que el conductor de un camión que iba en sentido contrario iba dormido, tratando de esquivar el golpe, pero no lo logré._

_El camión se impactó del lado del copiloto. No supe en que momento quedé inconsciente, tan solo recuerdo la mirada de Temari, nublada por el miedo, mientras me pedía que fuera fuerte, por primera vez, vi su mirada de esa manera, por primera vez la oí decir palabras así, como si supiese lo que sucedería, pidiéndome perdón también._

_-con mi mano derecha acaricié su frío y terso rostro, intentando volverla a la vida, de volver a la vida a mi hijo. Pero no volvió, por primera vez no escuchaba mis llamados, por primera vez no vi sus ojos volteándose hacia mí, alegres. Deposité un último beso en sus inertes labios._

_-con mi mano derecha lancé una rosa amarilla sobre su ataúd, que descendía, como las lágrimas gélidas sobre mi piel. Por primera vez odié a Newton y sus leyes físicas_

_-presioné el botón del interlocutor con un dedo de la mano derecha, para llamar a mi hija, de aún dos años, diciendo el nombre de Shihiro Nara. ¿Qué le iba a decir cuando me preguntara por su madre y su hermano sin hacerla albergar odios? ¿Qué desaparecieron en una excursión a Alaska? ella sabía perfectamente de su existencia, y tenía consciencia de ello.¿Cómo les voy a explicar que fue mi culpa, no la del conductor, la muerte de Temari y Shikaku, que yo no logré esquivar el golpe?, ¿Cómo decirle eso sin que me odie a mi o al conductor del camión? Pensé en lo problemático que era el asunto, diciendo la última palabra por primera vez en dos años._

_-con mi mano derecha la arropo para que se duerma, mientras que con la izquierda termino de preparar su cena. Nadie dijo que esto sería fácil. Es problemático._

_-con mi mano derecha me cubro la boca todas las noches, acallando mis sollozos, evitando así despertar a Shihiro. Ella me preguntó por su madre y su hermano antes de irse a dormir._

_-aun hoy, con mi mano derecha, me limpio las lágrimas al ver que en el comedor deberían llenarse dos asientos más, mientras Shihiro, mi hija de ahora cinco años, vestida de negro, para ir a visitar a su familia. No me permito ni siquiera pronunciar la palabra muerte, por que los ausentes en mi casa siguen vivos en mi corazón. Es problemático._

_-aun hoy logro verla, bailando en la cocina, con su vientre de seis meses, mientras ella tararea una canción, con una espátula en la mano, la mañana en la que se fue de nuestras vidas. Me veo a mi mismo, besándola en la mejilla, mientras me sirvo café con una taza en la mano derecha. Puedo ver todo eso tan sólo parándome en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, puedo oir su voz…_

_Su risa, que era un sonido gutural y fuerte_

_Sin su sonrisa presente, sin toda ella, dejando su aroma en las sábanas en la mañana, sin ser ella mi elíxir de vida, me siento a morir. Es la primera vez que he perdido dos razones de existir ¡y de golpe las dos!, es problemático._

_-con mi mano derecha abrazo a mi hija, mientras dejo un ramo de rosas amarillas, y ella deja una azalea, en una tumba que sirve para dos._

_Extraño a Temari, y lamento no haber podido conocer a mi hijo… me pregunto…¿Cómo se puede amar a alguien a quien no conoces?...pero yo amé a mi hijo sin la necesidad de saber como era…_

_¡Temari era tan hermosa!_

_Es mi culpa que no esté aquí…¡si tan sólo hubiera tenido la fuerza de resistir a sus caprichos en ese momento!_

_Ella estaría aquí, y mi hijo hubiera conocido el mundo, hubiera crecido._

_-quizá hubiera sido mejor así, pero fui un cobarde a herir sus sentimientos, pero los herí a los dos, los maté._

_¡si quizá hubiera ido sólo!¡si hubiese muerto en su lugar!_

_Pero el hubiera no existe, y tendré que acostumbrarme a vivir así, aunque esto no sea precisamente vida._

_Con mi mano derecha le ayudé a subir al volante, la ayudé a subir al auto;_

_ Y ahora odio y amo a mi favorita….._

_ A mi mano derecha._

una niña de seis años se le acercó a el pelinegro, y con su mano derecha le jaló del saco

-otosan...¿ya nos vamos a ir?-

Shikamaru se desconcertó, volteó a ver a su hija y le contestó, levantándose de su asiento, mientras tomaba un ramo de rosas amarillas y salían del estudio, y posteriormente de la casa.

-sí Shihiro-

-otosan...¿extrañas a okasan y a Shikaku nii-san?-

la miró extrañado...¿a que venía esa pregunta?....ella tenía un brillo en los ojos. y le tomó la mano.

-no tienes idea...-

dijo, mientras subían al automovil.

* * *

**bueno, eso fue para que se dieran una idea acerca de como más o menos voy a escribir. Nótese lo enamorado que debió estar Shikamaru como para recordar que todo lo relacionado con Temari lo comenzó con la mano derecha, y que además, sus mejores experienias tenían que ver con ella. (y también las peores). de modo que va cambiando de empezar la oración con: "con mi mano derecha..." para empezar con los hechos y despues explicar que fue la primera vez y con su mano derecha. el ha seguido con su vida, cuidando a su única hija, siguiendo la promesa que le hizo a Temari; ser fuerte.**

**bueno gracias a las personas que leen y dejan reviews, la verdad tan sólo escribo por placer. aaaaaaaaahh: y Naruto no es mío, tan sólo de Kishimoto-sama, sigo sintiéndolo Hina-chan.**

**Hinata: T_T :S #¨#**

**por cierto, pido de nuevo criticas, de cualquier cosa, si esta horrible por favor no se callen, que me hará mejorar, y si esta lindo tampoco se callen, por que me inspira.**

**sayonara!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Digan no al plagio!

Durante mi corto periodo de escritora, he notado que hay muchas personas plagian (se dice así? n_n)

Y eso nos afecta a todos, porque díganme, ¿Qué sentirían si alguien aclamara a una persona por exponer algo que tu hiciste y presentarlo como suyo?

¿No les daría rabia?

Por favor, pónganse en lugar de los autores, les dolería de igual manera si alguien plagiara…Mm.......… no se, una canción de ustedes, les daría rabia porque ustedes lo escribieron de corazón, y alguien como la persona que lo plagió lo muestre, diciendo que es suyo, ¿no les dolería que esa persona muestre algo de lo que no sabe el profundo contenido? ¿No crees que significaría algo más dicho por ti?

Eso les ha sucedido a muchos autores de fics aquí, por ejemplo a esp-naruhina, que le copiaron su fic "konoha camp" una tipa horrenda (bueno que se yo, pero a mi me cayo mal) en un foro de devian-art, creo, y eso la desanimó mucho, al grado de dejar de escribir en sus fics durante algún tiempo (y me dejó picadísima TmT)

Por suerte se recuperó.

Si conocen más victimas del plagio, no dejen que les vuelva a ocurrir lo mismo, digan no al plagio, y luchemos contra el.


End file.
